Swordmaster
"With my sword in hand, I feel no fear." Swordmaster is a 4-star Human Creature awarded upon completion of Dungeon 5-8 on Hard. Her skill set and stats makes her one of the most reliable and versatile Tanks in Deck Heroes. Her Frost Armor and Maji Shield are both mitigation-type tanking skills as opposed to the evasion-type tanking that Horned Beast of the same role uses. Mitigation Tanking can often make for better teamwork and allow supports and healers to keep Swordmaster up through an entire engagement. Mitigation Tanking also relies less on Luck. Other than Thalassa, there are few cards in the game that change play style and allow low-level players to advance and succeed quickly. If you are lucky enough to get a Swordmaster early in the game, you'll want to level her up and maximize her potential as early as possible. Even in Late-game, she can be quite a tank. For melding, there are dozens of great options for Swordmaster including but not limited to: *Block 8+ - Reduce her physical damage takein to 0. *Immunity 7+ - Cover Maji Sheild's Greatest Weakness by protecting Swordmasters from ATK Debuffs, Instakills, and Disposals. She effectively becomes a Sweeping Version of Horned Beast. *Life Sap - Increase her survivability and with Frost Armor, able to nullify all physical damage. *Stoneskin - Lesser but more sure alternative to Immunity *Unbound - Protects Swordmaster form Statuses making sure she will sweep the enemy *Bloodlust - Drastically increase her ATK for the Long-Game. (Also see Techno-Chief) *Anger - Slow but sure ATK buildup. *Battleblow - Able to sweep with enormous damage outputs. *Restoration - Nullify Physical Damage. *Mass Heal - Creates an extremely good Tank with Physical Damage Nullification and Solid Support. *Bless - Extended Fight Time in Guild Maps and Curse/Stabthrough Decks. *Fatigue - Easiest way to bring down all the enemy's ATK to 0. *Recycle - Solid alternative to Horned Beast. *Instakill / Disposal - Solid Support *Retreat - Line-controller difficult to take down *Stabthrough - When used in a Zora Maurader deck with Mass Healers, can dish out enough damage to beat the 5-star Violence Rune Grimoire. *Sage Advice / Humanity - Good tank with good buffs for human decks. *Venom Edge / Frost Blade - Lockdown Tank that is very hard to get rid of Because of her great base stats and skills, it's hard to go wrong when melding a Swordmaster, but choose wisely because duplicate copies for melding are few and far between and you'll want at least 2 of her on your roster, if not more for the Gauntlet. It is recommended that you hold onto this card. Acquiring Swordmaster Swordmaster is the reward for defeating Dungeon 5-8 and 10-1 on Hard Difficulty. She can also be aquired through Mazes and Human Booster Packs during special Events. She can also be found in Gem and Coupons Bags, as a high-end Reward in the Gauntlet, and as an Uncommon reward from Lucky Spin. Pictures H-Swordmaster.jpg H-Swordmaster-Backdrop.png Power Chart Strategies and Tactics *Swordmasters should be dealt with by Assassins, poison and bullseye. *Putting a tank with Frost Armor in front of her will reduce the damage of her sweeping blow to all three creatures. *Fatigue and Cripple will quickly bring Swordmaster's ATK down to zero, neutralizing the threat. *Swordmaster without Immunity or Stoneskin will fall quickly to Instakill. Category:Sacrifice Carrier Category:Frost Blade Carrier Category:Immunity Carrier Category:Battleblow Carrier Category:Stoneskin Carrier Category:Unbound Carrier Category:Stabthrough Carrier Category:Recommanded